Killing Innocence
by Ainaraugwen
Summary: [Wincest] Sam and Dean follow their father to another country. There they meet to interesting characters and help them solve a case involving an angry spirit with a religious obsession that is hurting innocent people.
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural. Nor do we own the characters. We all like to think we do. But lets face it people we don't. So all we are forced to do it to sit and drool at the hotness.

Warning: This is a Slash. Which are two guys together in a romantic relationship. This is also Wincest. Which means it's the two brothers from supernatural are together. If you don't get this. Read it! (You'll get it eventually) But you have been warned! No Flames.

Summary:  Sam and Dean follow their father to another country. There they meet to interesting characters and help them solve a case involving an angry spirit with a religious obsession that is hurting innocent people.

Authors Notes: 

**ArchArrow** - Hey fellow Supernatural lovers. I'm ArchArrow and this is my first Supernatural fic. Just like Brittany. We are newbies together. So I would like to give the credit for the whole storyline to Brittany. She created it. I just revised and added some humor and some more ideas to make it more interesting. The story takes place in Newfoundland (Which everyone should visit. It's a place of awesomeness for the awesome. Know that!). So that's about all you guys need to know (I also can't think of anything else to say). So enjoy!

**Ainaraugwen** - Hello everyone I am Brittany. SO this is my first Supernatural fanfic. I co wrote it with ArchArrow. I was basically sitting down watching supernatural (last season) and I was bored it was just after the season finale and I wanted to carry on the story so I let my imagination wonder to what it would be like if Dean and Sam came to my home town because there is a lot of myths and stuff here in Newfoundland. So I hope you like it.

**Killing Innocence **

Co-written With ArchArrow

Chapter 1: The Accident

"Dean I don't see the point in coming here!" I heard Sam shout out me.

"I mean we don't even know if dad is actually going to be here. Also even if he is here why on earth would he send us to a entirely different country." I hear Sam rant on about our dad's actions. Sam needs to learn that what ever our dad says that he needs to follow. Our lives and other people's life's depend on it.

"Sammy listen. We are already here. I really don't see the point on turning back now. Let's just figure out why dad sent us here before we go back to the States." He crosses his arms stubbornly. I sigh. I understand what he is going through because I feel the same thing. I want to find our father just as bad as him. I want to know that he is safe. Not being chased by The Demon or something worse. If there is something worse then that monster that ruined our life like this anyway.

"Dean are you even listening to yourself. We are in a different country, on the most easterly point of North America." He starts to explain something I already knew. The thing with Sam is that even though I may look it. I am not stupid. I know we were in a different country. But he still likes to spell it out for me.

"So…" I hear him sigh. He looks like he was going to pull his hair out from frustration.

"So…Dean answer me this. Why would dad be doing here?" I shake my head.

" I have no idea Sammy. You know as well as I do how that man's mind works. It's everywhere. He does stuff that I think is crazy and look at me. I'm nowhere near sane."

"Yes you are sane Dean. We both know what's out there. Demons, Ghosts, and anything else that is supernatural. That doesn't make you crazy. People looking in might think we are until they see what is really out there. You are not insane Dean." Well. Sam the thoughts that I have are nothing of normal.

"Whatever Sammy. This has nothing to do with me being insane or sane. It has something to do with you. I mean lately you have been …a… well you have been a bastard. Always getting mad when I come home like from banging this chick. Who are always hot? This never ever bothered you before until lately. So Sam what is going on with you?" I took my eyes off the road to look at Sam. He was staring forward. Not even moving an inch. Like he was trying to contain something big.

"God. Sam it can't seriously be tha-"

"DEAN WATCH OUT!" I tore my gaze from Sam to the road only to a see a young woman put her hands in front of her face. I slammed on the brakes of the Impala. But it was to late. I hit her. I heard the thumps up over our head. As the Impala came to a screeching stop, Sam and I jumped out of the car and ran to the fallen girl.

Sam rushed ahead of me. He knew a lot more about this stuff then I did. I Say him grab her wrist to check her pulse. She was a young woman. Most likely fresh out of high school or a freshman in college. Her dark brown hair with blond highlights was spread out over the road due to her falling. She had clear complexion with full red lips. My eyes started to travel down the rest of her body until Sam woke my up from my trance.

"Dean. She still is alive. Call 911!" I called and told them that we found a girl on the road and we I think she was involved in a hit and run. That they should send an ambulance right away.

When the ambulance came. They asked us what happened. We told them that we found her on the road. They put her on the stretcher and loaded her into the back of the ambulance. Sam and I got in the Impala and followed it close behind.

--- -000- ---

I sat in the waiting room waiting to see if that girl is ok. I look over at Dean who was looking through a car magazine that he found in the stack of magazines he found on the table beside him. I take this time to study him. I love times like this. When Dean is so engrossed in things that he is doing that he doesn't know that I'm staring at him. Which is really creepy. To be staring at my brother but I can't help it. The way he does things it is just so interesting to watch. Well at least that's how it started. I know I'm going to go to hell for all this but I just don't care anymore I have accepted it.

I love my brother.

I shudder at the thought of it. I know it is twisted and forbidden and I could go to jail. That this is biggest of taboos. But they don't even faze me anymore. All those nightmares I had don't bother me. Cause I know that this feeling is right and no matter what society or anyone else says. I just hate it when Dean goes and whores himself around. Like a dog in heat.

He isn't like so sidewalk prostitute, he just has a lot of sex with a lot of strangers and it hurts me a lot. I would say this is when I really started to realize what I felt for Dean was more then brotherly. How I would get insanely jealous when he would flirt with a waitress and some local bar and diner. How it hurt when he would stumble in at all hours of the morning from is nightly escapades. Then he wonders why I have had a bad temper and impatient lately. Anyone who watched the person that they love be with someone else would but like it too.

He looks up from his magazine.

"What? Is there something on my face" he asked me and starts to rub his face. I laughed and said

"No Dean there is nothing on your face." He looked at me weird

"Then why were you staring at me?" I try to think of an excuse when I hear someone clear there throat. I look up and see the doctor. I feel relief wash over me. I don't have to explain anything to Dean. Well not yet anyway.

"Are you two here for Tracy Evans?" I look over at Dean and he nods.

"Yeah. We are her brothers." Dean and I stand up.

"I'm Chris." I shake the doctors hand.

"And I'm Matthew." Dean does the same.

"It is nice to meet you both. I am Doctor Richardson." I nod and so does Dean.

"So Doc how is our baby sister doing." He makes a 'oh' sound.

"Well I have some good news. She is perfectly ok. She has a broken arm and a couple of scraps and bruises. She is a very lucky girl to make it out nearly unharmed the way she did. But I you to let us keep her over night for observation. You can pick her up in the morning if you wish." We nod and say thank you.

"Ah… Doc is it ok if we go see her." He nods and says

"You don't have very long. Visiting hours are almost over you got about 20 minutes." I say thank you and motion Dean to follow me. I ask the nurse what room Tracy Evans is in. She tells me the room number and gives me the directions.

--- -000- ---

Dean and I enter the hospital room to see a young girl looking at us. Like she was trying to figure out who we were. I look and see a nurse checking the monitor.

"Hey Trace! Thank god you ok." I rush over to her and pull her into a tight embrace. I move to her ear and whisper

"Play along, please." I pull back and see a nod.

"I know. I'm ok. The car came out of know where and hit me. I'm so sorry for making you guys worry but I'm ok now." I nod and smile. I look back and Dean who was whispering something in the nurses ear. He put on his smile that makes my heart skip and beat. Then nurse then says good-bye giggling to herself as she leaves to room.

I roll eyes when I her Tracy speak up.

"Who the Hell are you two?" I turn to see her glare at us.

" Sorry we had to act as you brothers to get in here." Dean decided to speak up.

"Yes. Sorry for that we wanted to say we are sorry about the accident and we wanted to see if you are ok." Her gaze hardened,

"You are the assholes who put me in here. You both have the nerve to show your faces here!" She started to shout.

"Yeah well a least we did a decent thing and never left you ass on the road. So stop acting like a bitch." Dean growled. I glare at him. I look back at Tracy she looks like she is about to kill Dean.

"You are lucky I have a broken arm or I will be kicking you ass up and down the hallway!"

"Like you could!" I shake my head.

"Yeah I can. Give me that damn needle over there and I will stab your two eyes out" Dean opened his mouth to say something else.

"Dean, Shut up." I look back at Tracy.

"Look my name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We are truly sorry about all this and we will be happy to pay your medical bil-" She cut me off

"Winchester? Your father's name is John right? John Winchester?" She knows who our father is. So he is really is here. I see Dean walk past me and head towards Tracy's bed.

"You know our father? When was he here?" Dean look back at me with hopeful eyes.

"He was here about two weeks ago. He never told me why he was here. He knew I hunted Supernatural things and he asked if I needed help. I accepted his help. He helped my destroy a spirit of a fisherman that haunted and fishing Vessel. The spirit would kill the fishermen and throw their bodies in the water. Leaving the evidence of some unexplained murder." I saw Dean look back at me and smile.

"So you're a hunter too?" She nodded.

"My Mother used to do it. I guess I kind of got caught up in it with her." I nodded and said.

"Well is there anything Supernatural going on here." She nodded.

"Yeah there is. I was walking back form investigating it and dick face ran me over." She pointed to Dean. I let a soft chuckle escape which earned a dark glare from Dean.

We heard someone knock on the door. We turn around to see a nurse.

"Visiting Hours are over you will have to leave." I nod and say thank you. I look back at Tracy and say

"Listen how about we pick you up tomorrow and we investigate it together." That earned another glare from Dean.

"Yeah Sure. But make sure Dick Face doesn't try to kill me again." I smile.

"Will do. I'll bring a leash tomorrow." She laughs.

" And a whip." Deans gives me a worried look.

"That's right. Your ass is going to be all shades of red when I'm finished with you!"

* * *

(Authors Notes: Please take note. We both will be reading the reviews and if you want to contact one of us separately. Send us a Personal Message. So be cool and Review!) 


	2. Take The Hint

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural. Nor do we own the characters. We all like to think we do. But lets face it people we don't. So all we are forced to do it to sit and drool at the hotness.

Warning: This is a Slash. Which are two guys together in a romantic relationship. This is also Wincest. Which means it's the two brothers from supernatural are together. If you don't get this. Read it! (You'll get it eventually) But you have been warned! No Flames.

Summary:  Sam and Dean follow their father to another country. There they meet to interesting characters and help them solve a case involving an angry spirit with a religious obsession that is hurting innocent people.

Authors Notes: 

**Ainaraugwen** - Ok so this is chapter two of our supernatural fan fic. I am actually so surprised its posted because ArchArrow here see has had this story since. Maybe the beginning of October and has finally completed his revision of it. Personally this is my favorite chapter. We get into a little more detail and I think / hope you will enjoy it!

**ArchArrow -** In my defense! I would like to say yes I did have it since October. Yes I only started to write it around Christmas. But I was busy! I had my insane story. To write. Now I have like 4 more to worry about. But I have a system! So. Yeah. This chapter is were getting a taste of what Sam and Dean also Tracy is up against! Also expect a new character in the next chapter! So anyway enough of me talking. Enjoy the chapter!

**Killing Innocence**

Co written with ArchArrow

Chapter 2: Take The Hint: Leave

I squint my eyes as the sun hits them on my way out of the hospital. I look over at Sam and he is talking into his phone. I look to the other side of me. Dean was just looking around, trying to find something that wasn't there.

"Why does the air here taste and smell different." I laughed.

"Well it could be because of the factories that don't exist here. Maybe it could be the amount of trees that is in Newfoundland." He mutters a 'yeah' while he looked around at everything.

"Ok, Thanks. Bye." I hear Sam finish his phone call.

"Well Dean, According to Caleb Dad hasn't returned to the United States. Well he says if he did he hasn't made his presence known." Dean sighs and scratches his head.

"Well if he never went back to the United States then he still must be in the Province or in the country. So that doesn't really get us anywhere Sammy." I look at Sam. He seems to be worried. I never knew these to where looking for their father. I know hunting isn't exactly a job that keeps your family close but well. This is slightly confusing.

" I know where he is or where he was." Dean and Sam who were almost at the car turn back at me looking shocked.

"I doubt that Tracy. I mean we are his sons. If we can't find him then you can't" I snort. I wish Dean would shut up with his I'm – So – Greater – Than – You – Attitude. It is so annoying he thinks he is so superior. I bet he also thinks he is some Sex God.

" Well if your so sure Dean Then I won't tell you what I know." He glared at me. Hah. Yeah. I thought so.

"Please Tracy. Ignore him. He is not good when it comes to words." I laughed. I agree with you fully.

"Yeah well. After your dad and me was finish that fishing case. He asked me where Norman's Cove is. He didn't say why he wanted to go there. So I'm guessing he went there. I'm not sure if he is still there or not but you might find something." I see Sam take out a pen and write Norman's Cove on his hand. He looked up at me and laughed.

"The only thing I had to write it down with." I laugh and head towards the car.

"Well guys lets gets going we have a big bad to defeat." I walk towards Dean and look at him straight in he eye

"I'm watching you. Also know that if you piss me off anymore in our sudden teaming up. I will wipe the floor with you ass." I look back at Sam.

"I hope you brought that whip. Someone needs to be tamed."

--- -000- ---

"So let me get this straight" I look at Sam and back to Dean.

"Your father took off without saying a word. So now you guys are trying to find him. But be you guys keep on missing him." I saw Sam nod.

"That would be about it." I still don't get it. Why would their father take off without a words notice? There is something else they are not telling me. They are hunting for as father that left them. But then what is their father doing. He must be hunting something then too. But what.

"So what's the deal with the hospital. St. Claire's is it?" I nod.

"Yeah. There has been a lot of attacks there recently."

"What kind of attacks?" Sam asked me.

"Well the security guards that worked there would always do some of their runs in the hospital. Then they wouldn't come out. Police were called and they investigated. They found each of them huddled into a corner somewhere in the hospital. Screaming 'Don't hurt me!' or 'I'll Leave! Just don't hurt me!' Then kept on saying that some invisible force did it to them." I took a breath.

"Sounds like a spirit. Maybe a poltergeist. So where is the hospital again?" I look out the window.

"Take a left. But now there are no guards at the posts. They are to scared to work around there. So it has become this new hang out for some teens. Some get hurt just like the security guards. So I was checked it out. There was something there. Something strong. But it never attacked. So I left getting ready to do some research. Then moron ran me over." I see him shake his head.

"I said it was sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" I roll my eye.

" Did I ever say that I accepted you apology?" I laughed when he glared at me.

"That's what I thought." Dean took a sharp turn and it made me fall over in the back seat.

"Why in the hell are you driving anyway? You are threat to society. Let Sam drive before you kill me back here or run someone else over." Sam shook his head.

"No one drives my baby." If there is any god in this world smite me now. We got another man obsessed with cars.

"Get over yourself. Some day the car is going to give out and you are stuck driving some new shiny car. While your baby sits in some junk yard waiting to be scrap metal." I smile in satisfaction as I see his face turn red. Like a bomb just about to explode. Sam seemed to notice this and interrupted saying

"Guys cool your jets were at the hospital now." Dean just glared at me and I smiled sweetly back.

The car came to a stop and we got out. I looked up at the bordered up windows of the old hospital and then to the bordered door.

"Come on guys lets do this quickly and get it over with."

--- -000- ---

I shine my flashlight down the hallway of the old hospital. I always hated hospitals. They always creep me out. I know this is my line of work and everything but hospitals and me don't click. We never did it is like a written fact somewhere. It's just that they give me this eerie feeling. Which is funny considering what I deal with everyday. But this is completely different. There are hundreds maybe thousands that die in a hospital, but where do there spirits go? It seems obvious that they still remain here. So they all walk the hospital. Looking in on us. That fact makes me feel uneasy.

It also makes a hospital a paranormal paradise.

I hear a moaning noise and I cock my shotgun. I look at Sam who seemed to have done the same. I look forward a Tracey who is a few feet ahead of us. Personal I think she is a character. Big mouth on her too. But I have to say one thing. She is a fine piece of ass. I chuckle and they look back at me.

"What?" I ask them. The both giving me worried looks. I see Sam eyeing especially. We both made a mental pack with each other. That when we worked cases that involved hospital we would be extra careful. Considering after what happened in the last hospital we went into. I got shot through a wall. But if I seem bitter I'm not. I stop when Sam and Tracy stop.

"Dean!" I look at Sam

"What?" he points at the floating women at the end of the hallway. I aim the shotgun.

"What's with you people? Bringing your filth into the place." She disappeared and reappeared in front of me before I could make any move. She came closer and closer to my face.

"Your the dirtiest aren't you. Your impure thoughts. So unholy. Sinful. You are hell bound. Now come here. Give us a kiss." She moved forward her lips heading closer to my mouth. I couldn't move. Like she had some control over me. Her beady red eyes started to close as her lips almost touch mine shot rang out. She disappeared as the rock salt went through her. Sam came rushing over me and started to shake me out of my daze.

"Dean! Dean are you ok man?" I nodded.

"What happened?" I heard Tracy. Not taking my eyes off Sam.

"She had some sort of spell or curse or something. I couldn't move." I tore my gaze from Sam to look at Tracy. She was looking back and forth between Sam and me.

"Oh. My. God. Are you two gu—" A defending scream came. Making me and every else cover their ears. When it stopped we uncovered out ears. We looked around to see if we could see the spirit.

"Why are you still here. You dirty creatures! GET OUT!" I felt like I was kick in the stomach by some invisible force. It made me fly backwards hitting the wall. I felt pain shooting up through my back. I slowly got up and saw Sam and Tracy running towards me. They grabbed me by the arm and we started to run towards the entrance.

We made it into the front parking lot. We all stopped to catch our breath.

"Dean are you ok?" I hear Sam ask me.

"Yes I'm fine. My back is a little sore though." He nods and checks on Tracy. I straighten up and heads towards the car.

"Well we went in there completely unaware and nearly got ourselves killed" I said and turned around looking at the other two. They both nodded.

"Yeah we are going have to do a crap load of research." Tracy said walking past Dean and headed toward the back seat.

"Come on guys it time we hit the library for some research." I look at her.

"You sound excited." She smiles.

"Yeah well. I like libraries. Plus the fact that there are a lot of fun and horney university students there." I snort,

"Like they would want to be with you." She starts laughing.

"They would take one look at you and see that you are a Whore Master." I hear Sam choke on air. Trying not laugh.

" I do not whore myself around!" She nodded.

"Of course you don't. But I can still look at you and say that you are after having sex with almost every big breasted waitress." She winks at him.

"You'll want me before the night ends. I grow on people or maybe I make certain body parts grow. You'll let me know won't you?" Sam laughed and headed towards the passenger side door. I rolled my eyes and got in the car. I sat down and started up the car.

"You know Dean I could be absolutely wrong about you. I keep getting this feeling. That you different from most guys" I sigh.

"What would that be?" I asked. She puts on a huge smile.

"That you like men."

* * *

(Authors Notes: Men are great aren't they! Lol... So the next chapter should be posted within two weeks. Three tops. Please take note. We both will be reading the reviews and if you want to contact one of us separately. Send us a Personal Message. So be cool and Review!) 


End file.
